ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack 40
Plot Fred and his team are flying around Earth in the PX9000 Julia: I'm bored. Fred: I know. Julia: I'm hungry. Fred: So what?! Julia: So, get me some food. Caliston: My radar is detecting a vast amount of energy. Jenevile: What is it? Caliston: Now how am I supposed to know that! Willie: I don't know what it is but I think its trouble. Willie lands the spaceship and the team goes to investigate Metarid: Be prepared for anything. Fred: I'm always prepared (trips over a rock) Ow!! Caliston: We're close.I can feel it in my guts. Fred: (transforms) Blocker! (sees Jack) Halt! Who goes there? Jack: AHH! Frank: Oh it's a Ragedikikase. Cool. Jack: Oh. Wait, did you just transform into an alien? With a watch? He's a spy! (Transforms into Humungousaur and pins Blocker to the ground) Who are you? Fred:Haven't you got any respect for a hero?! Now get your filthy hands off of me! And by the way, you have garlic breath. (transforms)OmniGiant! (carries Humongousaur and starts punching him over and over). Metarid: What's all the commotion. Specurs: QUIET!!!How hard is to get a decent meal in this city? Fred: (transforms) Two Heads! (electrifies Humongousaur) Is that all you've got? Humungousaur: I'm just gettin' started. (Transforms into Ultimate Humungousaur) Ultimate Humungousaur! Ultimate Humungousaur shoots Two Heads into a wall. Two Heads: (transforms) Obliveon (goes ultimate) Atomic Obliveon! (possesses Ultimate Humongousaur and starts hitting himself)Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself, Stop hitting yourself. Willie: Classic. Atomic Obliveon: I am going too strong on you!!!??? Ultimate Humungousaur: Nope. Not at all. Scan Obliveon. Supertrix: Scanning Complete. Ultimate Humungousaur tranformed into Obliveon. Obliveon: Obliveon! (Shoots Energy Beams at Atomic Obliveon) Atomic Obliveon: Why you little thief! (transforms) Hydroggedon! I'm going to make you pay! (jumps on Obliveon).That was easy. Goop slithered out be-neath him. Goop: Goop! (Shoots acid at Hydroggedon) Hydroggedon: The pain!!! Jenevile: ENOUGH!!! (traps Goop in a mana sphere) Answers, now!! Goop: Easy there! (Reverts back) I'm Jack 10. Weilder of the Supertrix. Sorry, I thought you were spies. Who's the transforming guy? Fred: Transforming guy?! Such disrespect! I am Fred Blake of the Splixsons. Wielder of the Novatrix. Specurs: Hey, aren't those guys over there Ecto-Knight and Star-Knight? Metarid: It's them!! Willie: I thought they were in the Null Void. Fred: They probably escaped. Jack: Uh, can someone let me out of this bubble? Jenevile: Sorry about that. Fred: I think its time I gave those villains a dose of Fred medicine.(transforms) Boulder! I will crus hyour bones into dust! Willie: Give up! You're outnumbered! Star-Knight: It is true, but you are clearly outmatched. Jack: I'm going Swampfire. (Transforms into Diamondhead) Diamondhead? Come on! (Shoots diamonds at Star-Knight and Ecto-Knight) Caliston: Your "Diamondhead" is no match for them. Ecto-Knight: (possesses Metarid) I've got your friend, if you don't want anything bad to happen to him you'll surrender. Jenevile: I guess we have no choice. Everyone: We surrrender. Jack: Whispering: Are we really surrendering? Jenevile:Of course, what do you propose we do run like maniacs and grunt like gorillas. Star-Knight and Ecto-Knight take the heroes to a prison Willie: I can't believe, a hero like in a dark, low place like this. Fred: I'm gonna pop this cage open liek a soda can.(Fred desperatly tries to break the prison door but fails) Man, this thing's robust. Jack: Okay. (Transforms into Big Chill) Big Chill! Big Chill flies through the cage, then transforms into Goop and melts the lock, opening the door. Goop: Come on. Everyone gets out of the prison Jenevile:Where's Specurs.(looks behind her and sees him eating the prison door) Willie: Specurs, stop being ridiculous (carries Specurs) I can't believe I'm doing this. Fred: Where should we go?We can't go back and face them, they're too strong! Caliston: You're right for once.We need a plan. Jack: Me and Fred could fuse, then we would have all of our aliens. Frank: It could work. Fred: Good idea. Jack and Fred fuse together creating Frack Frack: I feel powerful. Star-Knight: Did you honestly think you could escape me? Specurs: Honestly, yeah. Frack: I am not Jack nor Fred, I am your destruction. Ecto-Knight: Are you actually that stupid to challenge us?! Hahahahahahaha!!!! Frack transforms into Waybig and shoots a cosmic laser at Ecto-Knight and Star-Knight. Ecto-Knight: IT BURNS!!!!!! (Ecto-Knight slowly fades away) Star-Knight: You may have been able to take out my comrade but I'm too strong for you. Jenevile: I think they could use a little help. Willie: Me too. Jenevile: Let's fuse. Jenevile and Willie fuse together and become Wilenevile '' '' Wilenevile: (shoots mana blasts at Star-Knight) Take that, you back-stabbing murderer! Metarid: (jumps at Star-Knight) I thought you could use a little help. Specurs: You're back! Star-Knight: You're no match for me. Frack transforms into Alien X! Alien X: Seconded. Motion Carred. Allow Star-Knight to be able to be defeated! (Transforms back) Star-Knight: My poweers, they're gone. Caliston: It's the Null Void for you! (pulls out his Null Void projector and sends Star-Knight to the Null Void) Frack: It's finally over. (Frack defuses back into Fred and Jack) Wilenevile: My back is starting to hurt (defuses into Jenevile and Willie) Specurs: (to Willie) Dude, I can't believe you fused with a girl. Willie: So not funny, Specurs. Caliston: I guess it's time to go on our seperate ways.It's been fun fighting by your side, Jack. Jack: Nice meeting you all. Maybe our path's will cross another day. Fred, are we friends? Fred: Sure, whatever you say, Jack. Caliston: We should go now! We will meet again. Fred and his team go back to the PX9000 Aliens Used By Fred *Blocker *OmniGiant *Two Heads *Obliveon *Atomic Obliveon *Hydroggedon *Boulder By Jack *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur *Obliveon *Goop (x 2) *Diamondhead (Accidental Transformation;Selected alien was Swampfire) *Big Chill By Frack *Waybig *Alien X Category:Episodes Category:Jack 10 Category:Episodes in Fred 40 Category:Crossovers Category:Dan Tennyson